21. Poszlaki szukając, detektywem się stając
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 21 Lai Chi: Jest 5 nad ranem, cały plan w gotowości! (szlocha) Porwali Chrisa, buu! I teraz ja muszę prowadzić program! I na dodatek miliony widzów widzą moje łzy w kadrze... Jak wyglądam? Seksownie, czy nie? Nie rozmazał mi się makijaż, bo wiecie... Będę krzyczeć! Taak, ludzie. Nie ma Chrisa, nie ma go! Więc pełen luz, spokój i można się bawić! (ziewa) Ale wstaliśmy dziś tak wcześnie, bo musimy odnaleźć naszego prowadzącego! Naszą gwiazdę! Rozumiecie?! No! (czołówka) Przed Przyczepami Zawodników Przychodzi Lai Chi z megafonem w dłoni, upada na kolana, opuszcza głowę, po czym przysuwa megafon do ust... Lai Chi: (szlochając) Ohh, dlaczego? Dlaczego nam to zrobiłeś!? Nie, nie! Buu! Przyczepa Dziewczyn Ze snu zrywa się Bridgette. Bridgette: Hę? Co się dzieje? Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do jedynego okna w przyczepie. Reszta zaczęła się również budzić. Katie: Ojejku, która godzina? Martha: Dopiero świt, kurczę! Czemu nas tak wcześnie budzą? Heather: Yhh, bo to tłumoki, co nie mają robić w nocy! Bridgette: Wydaje mi się, że tym razem chodzi o coś poważnego. Martha: Hm? Bridgette: Lai Chi nigdy nie budziła bez powodu, a już zwłaszcza o tej godzinie. Julie: (przeciąga się) Każdemu kiedyś musi odbić. Dobra, ogarnijmy się i chodźmy zobaczyć, co się stało. Katie: Hm, w co by się tu ubrać? (myśli) Julie: Zaraz, zaraz. Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć czemu łóżko Margaret jest puste? Katie: Może lubi spacerować? Julie: O świcie? (w przyczepie)Julie: Mówiłam! Coś tu od jakiegoś czasu śmierdzi z tą Margaret... W Kuchni Chefa Margaret: Taki jest plan dzisiejszego dnia? Czy wam kompletnie odbiło!? Jak mogę to ominąć? Chef: Tego nie da się ominąć. Nie tak, żeby inni nie zauważyli. Margaret: Słuchaj, jeśli miałbyś dostać połowę, to ja się nie mogę męczyć! Nie dostaniesz jej jeśli dziś będę musiała zbytnio się hartować. Chef: Sprawa jest skomplikowana i ciężka do wytłumaczenia. Rządzi ta Lai Chi, ale namówię ją byś miała taryfę ulgową. Margaret: Noo, i o takie interesy mi chodziło. Pogłaskała go po głowie i wyszła. Przyczepa Chłopców Logan właśnie robił pompki. Logan: 98... 99... 100! Uff, warto jest dbać o formę. Zmęczony padł na łóżko. Philip: To bezsensu, katujesz się już na początku dnia. A potem tracisz siły w zadaniach. Logan: Mówisz tak, bo sam nie ćwiczysz. Christopher: Logan ma rację, bez porannej dawki jesteś jak wymiętolona gąbka. Logan: Urocze porównanie. Alexander: Ja tam nie tykam się sportu. Logan: I dlatego wyglądasz gorzej, niż kijanka. Alexander: Niee, po prostu nie muszę być napakowany, żeby czuć się dobrze. Logan: Ee, tam. Nie znacie się. (w przyczepie)Christopher: Czy on zawsze będzie powtarzał tą formułkę ilekroć nie będziemy się z nim zgadzać? (w przyczepie)Philip: Ten Logan... (przewraca oczami) Ma się za nie wiadomo kogo, odkąd wróciłem ciągle tylko słyszę jak mi dogryza, a reszta mu dogorywa. Nikt nie bierze mnie na poważnie w tym głupim programie! Wczoraj siedząc przed przyczepą usłyszałem jak Heather szeptała Bridgette, że jestem nową Courtney! Courtney!? Nawet nie robię tego, co ona! (przegląda coś w swoim telefonie) I co, że mam prawników jak ona? Dowiodłem swojej słuszności! Ja tak pogrywać nie będę! (zaciska pięść) (w przyczepie)Logan: Sprawa jest łatwa, Philip doszedł, i co? Może nas chłopaków jest więcej, o ile jego można nazwać chłopakiem, ale to nie sprawia, że jesteśmy lepsi. Alexandra można złamać jak suchy patyk, Christopher? Kompletnie nie myśli o swoim wyglądzie. Tak naprawdę został tylko Geoff,niby należy do sojuszu, ale mało się udziela, nie wygrywa, nie wykazuje ponad tego, co ja bym chciał... Ehh, ten program schodzi do bani! Po śniadaniu Wszyscy zawodnicy zebrali się wraz z Lai Chi tuż przed Głównym Wejściem na plan. Lai Chi: Słuchajcie, Chef już rozpoczął akcję poszukiwawczą, cały sztab stażystów, a nawet producenci stają na głowie, żeby odnaleźć Chrisa. Spekulacji jest kilka. Tuż za nią pojawia się tablica z zakrytymi dwoma płótnami. Lai Chi: Podejrzenia padają na... (odsłania jedno płótno) Matt'a, który mści się za wywalenie z programu, oraz drwiny jakie były kierowane w jego kierunku. Na domiar złego współpracuje z nim podobno Courtney! A obiecywała, że zapomni o przeszłości, nie będzie się mścić. Heather: Matt znów w lepszej formie? Ten człowiek to jakiś porąbaniec. Lai Chi: Nie nie autoryzowanym wywiadzie dowiedziałam się, ze lubi rozgłos, musi być o nim głośno, większą część tego programu jak w poprzednim sezonie, go nie było, a i tak mogliśmy coś się dowiedzieć na jego temat. (w przyczepie)Julie: Matt, idealny przykład, co telewizja robi z nastolatkami, gdy chodziliśmy razem do szkoły, ok, był trochę drażniący, ale porwania!? To zaczyna się robić męczące. Lai Chi: Drugimi podejrzanymi są Izzy, jest siostra bliźniaczka i szalona fanka! Bridgette: To Izzy ma siostrę? Bliźniaczkę? Lai Chi: Skubana jakoś to ukrywała, już teraz zastanawiamy się , czy przypadkiem Izzy nie zamieniała się z siostrą w poprzednich sezonach. To by wyjaśniało jej różne alter-ega, zwłaszcza, ze z akt, które mam, jedno jest bardzo zdrowa umysłowo, a druga... nie za bardzo. Margaret: I pewnie my mamy też dołączyć do poszukiwań? Lai Chi: (pełna entuzjazmu) Zgadłaś! Zrobicie to w iście detektywistycznym stylu, dostanie kapelusze, płaszcze, lupy, a nawet fajkę! Logan: To my mamy szukać, czy bawić się jak dzieci? Lai Chi: Nie irytuj się tak, chcemy, by to było na powooooooolnym luuuuzieeeee. (w zwolnionym tempie) Logan: Dobra, dosyć tego! To zaczyna mnie już drażnić, wy wszyscy i ten cały program! Jak znajdziecie tego porąbańca, to dajcie mi znać! Poszedł szybko , gdzieś przed siebie. (w przyczepie)Logan: Nie będę brał udziału w tej głupiej szopce! Albo zaczną się normalne wyzwania, walka o kasę, albo ja stąd odejdę! Heather: Pff, typowe. Odwalić całą robotę, i jeszcze się kłócić. Mam propozycje, niech ten kto odnajdzie Chrisa, zdobędzie immunitet! Wywali kogoś z programu! Iii... W sumie tylko tego mi potrzeba. Lai Chi: Niech Ci będzie, mogę zgodzić się na takie warunki. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Chris jest gdzieś na planie. Wszyscy: Co!? Martha: Co za amatorzy, kto by porywał i nawet nie pofatygował się, żeby gdzieś uciec? Lai Chi: Yyy... Nie wiem? (w przyczepie)Lai Chi: Dobraaa... Nie umiem grać, to jest wszystko ustawione, nie chciało się producentom myśleć to teraz mają! Myślicie, że zawodnicy są takimi idiotami!? (poirytowana) Lai Chi: Macie, każdy dostanie oddzielny GPS, z waszym położeniem, to czerwona kropka, niebieska nieruchoma, to obszar, gdzie ostatnio był Chris, możecie iść solo, parami, grupami jak chcecie, zwycięzca, będzie jeden! Zawodnicy szybko rozbiegli się w popłochu, tylko Margaret została i sobie stała. Lai Chi: A ty? Nie idziesz? Margaret: Zaraz, zaraz, nie śpieszy mi się. (do siebie) Skoro wiem, że i tak wygram, hehe. (w przyczepie)Alexander: Długo się zastanawiałem z kim współpracować, pomyślałem o Christopherze. Plan filmu wojennego Przybiega Christopher z Alexandrem. Christopher: Wow, całkiem duży ten plan. Alexander: No właśnie, mamy więcej do szukania, pomyślałeś o tym? Christopher: Aa, tak... Alexander: (myśli) Gdzie oni mogliby go schować? (rozgląda się) To wszystko makiety, nie byliby tak głupi, by chować się za tekturą. Spogląda na zabezpieczoną studzienkę. Alexander: A co my tu mamy? Patrz, Chris. Christopher: Masz rac... (nagle go ktoś porywa) Alexander: Co mówiłeś? (odwraca się') Christopher? Christopher!? O nie! Dobra Alexander, jesteś sam, ale dasz radę, nie bez kozery jesteś tak daleko w programie! Zaciśnij pięści i otwieraj właz! Zaciera ręce i ciągnie z całej siły otwarcie. Alexander: Uff! Pff! Frrr! Ehh, nie dam rady... Pomyśl! Rusz głową! Szuka czegoś, co by mogło pomóc. Plan filmu o potworach Martha, Katie, Bridgette i Geoff uciekają przed wielkim animatronicznym potworem. Martha: (biegnąc) Skąd tu się wzięło to coś!? Geoff: (biegnąc) Bridg, pamiętasz to? Gdy uciekaliśmy już raz przed potworem? Bridgette: (biegnąc) Pamiętam, powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że tak bardzo mnie kochasz! Zatrzymali się oboje. Geoff: Oh, Bridgette! Pieniądze nie są tak ważne jak Ty, moja kochana! Bridgette: Geoff, mój ty romantyku, mój najsłodszy! Zaczynają się całować. Potwór też się zatrzymuje i przypatruje scence. Po chwili się ogarnia i uderza zakochaną parę z całej siły. (w przyczepie)Bridgette: No dobra, może trochę się wygłupiłam, ale tak bardzo kocham Geoffa, że... (w przyczepie)Bridgette&Geoff: (całują się) Martha: Pff, dobrze im tak, mówili, że nie będą już tego robić. Katie: Taak, ale czy teraz nie zostałyśmy same? Martha: To prawda, umiesz szybko biegać? Katie: Jasne! Zwłaszcza jak się boję. Razem z Sadie wiele razy uciekaliśmy przed brzydkimi chłopakami... Martha: Spójrz za siebie! Katie się odwraca i widzi twarz potwora, dosłownie centymetry od siebie. Katie: (przerażona) Aaa, potwór! Pobiegła tak szybko jak struś pędziwiatr. xD Martha: Taak, teraz naprawdę zostałam sama... Szybko uciekła przed potworem. Plan toru wyścigowego Julie idzie pełna skupienia, a tuż za nią drepcze Philip, który pogwizduje sobie pod nosem. Julie: Możesz przestać!? Philip: No już dobra, dobra. Skąd ta irytacja? Jakoś jak chodziliśmy razem do szkoły, to w ogóle się nie denerwowałaś. Julie: To było kiedyś, teraz jesteśmy w telewizji, wszyscy wszystko widzą i trzeba walczyć o wygraną. Philip: Właśnie, kiedyś. Kiedyś dla Ciebie liczyła się tylko przyjaźń. Nie stawiałaś innych aspektów przed tym! Julie: (zatrzymuje się) Jakbyś się czuł, gdyby najlepsza przyjaciółka zdradziła Cię? Gdy na Twoich oczach drze całą wygraną? Gdy migdali się ze swoim chłopakiem? (oczy już miała pełne łez) Philip: A więc, to o to chodzi! Nadal jesteś zła za decyzję Katerine? To była jej wygrana, miała prawo zrobić z nią, co chce. Julie: A ty co? Obrońca jej!? Philip: Ej, ej, spokojnie. W kwestii Trenta, nie uważasz, że... trochę jej zazdrościsz? Julie: Ja? Zazdroszczę!? (zapłakana) Niby czego? Nie potrzebuję faceta, żeby móc ułożyć sobie życie. Mam od tego... przyjaciół. Philip: Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jako najlepsza przyjaciółka powinnaś ją wspierać, cieszyć się z ich związku. Julie: Może masz rację... Albo i nie. Eh, sama już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Patrz jak oboje skończyli, wylecieli z programu, a ja? Samotna nadal walczę. Philip: Nie jesteś sama, może powalcz i dla nich. Co ty na to? Julie: Ok, Philip! (wtula się w niego) Ten program robi ze mnie coś okropnego! Tak tęsknie za Katerine! (płacze) Philip: Będzie dobrze. Jeśli chcesz, współpracujmy razem. Jak dawniej, przyjaciele! (w przyczepie)Julie: (zapłakana) Jak mogłam być tak głupia... Jestem dobra, ZAWSZE byłam dobrą przyjaciółką! Katerine, na pewno to oglądasz, przepraszam Cię! (znów płacze) W menedżerce Lai Chi przygląda się na monitory, co dokładnie robią zawodnicy. Lai Chi: (poirytowana) Kurcze! Co oni wyprawiają?! Mieli bawić się w detektywów, a tymczasem, co ja widzę!? Chris, nie daruję Ci tych pomysłów! (patrzy na stażystę) Jak Ty w ogóle masz na imię? Stażysta: (wzrusza ramionami) Lai Chi: Gadaj, jestem zbulwersowaną prowadzącą. Przerażony ucieka w popłochu. Lai Chi: Dosyć tego, Chris, idę do Ciebie! Wyszła szybko, z tyłu do spodni miały przypięty coś na kształt pistoletu, kamera dostrzegła, to dopiero teraz. W przyczepie dziewczyn Margaret przegląda różne rzeczy, ciuchy Julie, kosmetyki Heather, spinki Marthy. Margaret: Cisza i spokój, mogłabym tak zawsze. Jak to miło mieć fory wśród szefów. Logan niepostrzeżenie zaglądał przez uchylone okno i wszystkiego się przysłuchiwał i przyglądał. (w przyczepie)Logan: Chodzenie własnymi ścieżkami jednak się opłaca. Wykorzystam to, jeśli koleżanka starsza chce nadal być w programie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz, hehe... (zaciera ręce) To ja rozdaję karty w tym programie! Szybko ucieka spod domku dziewczyn. Margaret to usłyszała, ale nie dostrzegła znikającego Logana. Margaret: Węszę spisek! (w przyczepie)Margaret: Już w młodości mama mówiła mi, że jestem bardzo sprytna i spostrzegawcza, wiem kiedy coś dzieje się nie tak! A tymczasem w pewnej tajnej kryjówce... Miejsce przypominało podziemną grotę, coś na wzór tej z WTP: Zemsty Wyspy, tylko, że sztuczna, bo to w końcu plan filmowy. Chris wraz z Chefem wylegują się na łóżkach do masażu, za nimi stał szwedzki stół, zwierzęta grały w ping ponga, stażyści siedzieli w jacuzzi. Chris: Ah, mógłbym tak zawsze. Chefie? Może moje porwanie przedłużymy na jeszcze parę dni? Chef: (nic nie mówi, tylko podnosi kciuk do góry) Zza jednej sztucznej skały zaczęła się wychylać... Heather. (w przyczepie)Heather: Błagam, to nie mój pierwszy sezon, Ci producenci są tak marni, wiedziałam, ze nie wpadną na jakiś błyskotliwy pomysł. Wygrana jest już w moich rękach! Haha! Co? Zaraz... Usłyszała, że z innej strony nadchodzi Alexander i Christopher. Heather: Nie, nie, nie! Niepostrzeżenie biegnie w ich stronę, nikt jej nie zauważył. Heather: A co wy tu robicie!? Jak? Alexander: Oo, Heather, czy to znaczy, że jesteśmy blisko wygranej? Heather: Co ty wygadujesz? Uciekałam, przed szczurami, idzie w naszą stronę wielka harda tych gryzoni. Christopher: Alexander, uciekajmy lepiej stąd, tu jest ciemno i strasznie... Alexander: A co to za światła tam? Ii... jakaś muzyka!? To może być ratunek, chodźmy tam. Heather: (stanęła w poprzek drogi) Ani kroku dalej! Mówię, że tam jest niebezpiecznie. Chris: (w oddali) Haha, to łaskocze! Alexander: A więc to tak, wiedziałem! Przepuść mnie! Zaczęli się przepychać, a Christopher się temu przyglądał. Alexander: Może byś mi pomógł! Heather: Spróbuj mnie dotknąć, a pożałujesz! Christopher: Słuchaj stary... Nie chcę ryzykować, peszek. (niewinny uśmieszek) (w przyczepie)Alexander: Jeszcze pożałujesz tego, wrr! Kiedy tak się przepychali i szarpali, nagle z góry, bo inaczej nie da się tego nazwać spadły Katie i Martha. Martha: Uff, Katie, ale jesteś, to była pułapka, po co dotknęłaś to... A co tu się dzieje? Alexander: Szybko, niech, któraś z was minie Heather i pobiegnie w stronę światła! Katie: Oo, oo, ja mogę! I zaczęła biec przed siebie, nie wiadomo jak, skąd i w ogóle, ale przewróciła Heather i Alexandra, biegła, biegła i biegła, aż zapomniała zwolnić i wpadła na niedźwiedzia, który leżał na fotelu i odpoczywał. Chris: Ej, co to ma znaczyć? Kto przerywa mój błogi odpoczynek? Katie: Jaa, hihi. Chris: Katie? A co Ty tu robisz? Katie: Alexander kazał mi biec, bo tam za ścianą (pokazuje gdzieś palcem) się parę osób bije. Chris: Chefie? Możesz to zobaczyć? Chef: (niechętnie) Dobra. Zagląda i widzi szarpiących się wymienionych. Chef: Głupia ma rację, parę osób tu jest, ale nie wszyscy. Chris: Eh, a już myślałem, ze zostanę tu na dłużej. No cóż, z największym zdziwieniem jaki był w tym sezonie, ale muszę to powiedzieć... Katie, jest zwycięzca dzisiejszego odcinka! Katie i reszta: Co takiego!? W międzyczasie przychodzi Margaret, nic nie robiąca sobie z całej sytuacji. Margaret: Ominęło mnie coś? (ziewa) Heather: A co Ty tu robisz? Margaret: Jak widać stoję. Słyszałam nawet, ze udało mi się wygra... Chris: (podbiega do niej i zatyka jej buzie) To my już wszyscy wyjdźmy, reszta pewnie czeka na nas na górze i martwi się, o co chodzi. Zobaczymy się po wszystkim na eliminacji! Wieczorem przed eliminacją Margaret wzburzona wchodzi do menadżerki '''Margaret:' Jak to Katie wygrała!? Nie taka była umowa! Chris: Mogłaś się nie obijać moja droga! Miałaś być tam pierwsza, przed wszystkim, a byłaś ostatnia! Nie pamiętasz? Nie ważne jak przyjdziesz, ważne, ze pierwsza. Nie udało się, nie ma wygranej. Margaret: Słuchaj mnie ty... Jeszcze pożałujesz! Ktoś węszy, a ja przegrałam! Zła wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami. (w przyczepie)Heather: Jak ta idiotka mogła wygrać, nadal w to nie mogę uwierzyć. Choć nie to mnie zaciekawiło. Margaret... Ona coś knuje, ja to czuję! (w przyczepie)Katie: Jestem najlepsza! Łii! (tańczy wkoło) (w przyczepie)Alexander: Złość, która darzę Heather, sprawia, że czuję się dużo silniejszy! Ha. Ceremonia Wręczenia Pluszowych Gwiazdek (jingiel taki jak w Total Drama Action) Chris: Dziękuję, że prawie wszyscy się zebraliście. Jak wiecie, bo nie każdy jeszcze został poinformowany, Katie jest dzisiejszym zwycięzcą... Katie: To ja! (podskakuje) Chris: ... (marszczy brwi), dlatego też to ona wybierze, kto dziś nas opuści, niestety. Heather: (pod nosem) To Ci się dopiero porobiło. Julie: Katie, wybierz mądrze, niech wyleci ten, kto już dawno powinien wylecieć. Logan: Czyli kto? Kogo Ty byś wybrała, bo ja Ciebie. Julie: Daruj sobie, już nie jestem zła, nie będę! (uśmiecha się do Philipa) Ceremonię przerywa Bridgette, która niosła na plecach Geoffa, cali byli poharatani i ranni. Martha: Bridgette, Geoff! Co wam się stało? Bridgette: To nic takiego, po uderzeniu od animatronicznego potwora trochę nas wywiało i parę razy się uderzyliśmy, mi nic się nie stało, ale Geoff stracił przytomność na moment. Katie: Hejka Geoff, (podbiega do niego), wygrałam dzisiejsze zadanie! Hihi. Chris: No proszę, Katie wybrała dzisiejszego przegranego. To Geoff uda się dziś do Autobusu Przegranych i odjedzie! Nosze dla śpiącego proszę. Bridgette: Ale, Chris! Chris: Cicho, cicho, nie przedłużaj tego, i tak niewiele się przydaje, spójrz na niego. Bridgette spojrzała i spuściła głowę. Katie: Ale... Ja już nic nie rozumiem. Wszyscy stoją i patrzą z niedowierzaniem jak sanitariusze wynoszą Geoffa i wrzucają go do autobusu jak szmacianą lalkę (xD). Autobus szybko odjechał na sygnale jak karetka. Chris: Noo, to by było na tyle, nie była to istnie wybitna eliminacja, ale przynajmniej ktoś wyleciał. Katie: Czy ktoś mi powie, gdzie zabrali Geoffa? Chris: Katie, już po wszystkim! Możemy się rozejść! (kręci głową) Wszyscy po cichu oddalają się, każdy w swoją stronę. Tylko Katie stała jak stała i myślała dalej. xD W tajnej kryjówce, gdzie był Chris Zmęczona i bez sił przychodzi Lai Chi, udała się tu, wiedząc, że znajdzie tu Chrisa. Lai Chi: Co? A gdzie się wszyscy podziali!? Niedźwiedź: Poszli jakieś dobre 2 godziny temu stąd. Frajerka... Lai Chi: (upada na kolana) Nieeee! Kamera się oddala i oddala, co raz daaaalej. I szybko wraca Lai Chi: Ej, od kiedy niedźwiedzie gadają!? Niedźwiedź: (zdejmuje głowę) Od teraz, Badooom! Kryjówka wybucha, a niedźwiedziem okazała się być Izzy. Przerwane połączenie. Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd